L'or nuit au sommeil
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Depuis plusieurs nuit, Sledge a remarqué que Snafu ne dormait plus.


_L'or nuit au sommeil_

**Disclaimer** : les persos de The Pacific ne m'appartiennent pas, en plus ils sont réels à la base, j'suis pas vraiment esclavagiste

Hum, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié, j'suis un peu rouillée je n'sais plus c'qu'il faut mettre au début.

DEMAIN J'AI CONCOURS BLANC DE LETTRES MAIS C'PAS GRAVE. Enfin, j'avais envie d'me détendre un peu, alors que j'faisais mes p'tites révisions sur la GrandeGuerre pour mon concours blanc d'mardi. Ca f'sait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un p'tit truc sur Sledge & Snafu, v'la.

* * *

La nuit était chaude et humide. Eugen n'avait pas vraiment connu d'autres types de nuit depuis qu'il était sur cette fichue île. La chaleur serrait sa gorge comme un étau, peut-être autant que l'angoisse permanente qui étouffait le camp. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains moites, il aurait tout donné pour une douche, pour un vent frais, pour une tempête de neige. La boue collait à ses vêtements, mais il ne s'en rendait plus compte, le pire c'était cet écran moite qui était fixé au monde, jusque dans ses chaussures défigurées. Il se redressa un peu contre la paroi du foxhole, pour ne pas céder au sommeil qui pesait sur ses membres engourdis. Le silence régnait comme une chape de plomb qui prolongerait le ciel noir, malmené de temps en temps par un ronflement sonore qui provenait des autres trous.

Eugen essuya son visage sale du revers de sa manche encore plus sale et se tourna vers son coéquipier. Snafu était avachi à côté de lui, les pieds calés contre une aspérité de la paroi terreuse, les paupières closes mais la respiration irrégulière. Il ne trompait personne. Eugen soupira :

- Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de dormir. Ca me fait chier de devoir prendre mon tour de garde à deux heures du matin en sachant que t'en profites même pas pour reprendre des forces.

Snafu ne répondit pas. Eugen poussa un nouveau soupir et raffermit sa prise sur son fusil. Ce type était d'un désagréable…

- J'fais c'que j'peux pour dormir, finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques minutes. J'pas envie, c'tout.

Son accent de la Nouvelle Orléans martyrisait le moindre mot.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais. Moi je suis crevé.

Le silence revint, terrible, vorace. Lorsque Snafu reprit la parole, Eugen ne put pas estimer combien de temps ils étaient restés muets, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans ce trou sale et exigu.

- Franch'ment, j'peux pas dormir. J'prends l'tour de garde, profites-en pour pioncer s'tu veux.

Il se redressa et ôta le cran de sécurité de son fusil. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Eugen, impatients :

- Allez, couche-toi, merde.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais.

- M'en fous, c'pas un problème j'suis pas fat'gué.

Eugen lui lança un regard circonspect. Agacé, Snafu grogna :

- Allez ! T'veux dormir, j'veux pas. Alors dors et fous-moi la paix p'tain.

- Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous ?

Toujours ses tournures incorrectes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défi, mais ils étaient rouges, fatigués. Eugen l'examina plus attentivement. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le fusil, ses pieds s'agitaient. Mais le plus effrayant était les immenses cernes qui se confondaient avec le teint terreux de ses joues.

- T'es pas bien, je le vois, remarqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est la guerre idiot, tu t'attendais à quoi ? T'as une gueule de déterré aussi j'te signale.

Eugen passa outre les injures, il avait l'habitude, et il attrapa le poignet de son camarade pour amener sa main à la hauteur de leurs visages. Elle tremblait de manière inquiétante. Snafu baissa les yeux et se dégagea de sa poigne d'un coup sec.

- T'occupe.

- Si j'm'occupe ! s'indigna Eugen, t'es à bout ! Dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi !

- Moins fort, tu veux att'rer les Japs ?

Eugen lui lança un regard noir qui perça la nuit. Snafu céda.

- Et puis, j'me souviens pas v'la. J'arrive plus à dormir c'tout, murmura-t-il en se renfrognant.

- C'est inquiétant.

- Et alors ? T'vas faire quoi m'sieur j'sais-tout ?

- Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? T'es malade ? Tu as peur de quelque chose ? Tu sais, je suis sérieux quand je monte la garde, tu peux être tranquille.

Snafu sourit malgré lui, un sourire las.

- C'pas 'cause de toi va. J'sais qu't'es sérieux, idiot. J'fais des rêves dès qu'j'ai les yeux fermés. Alors qu'j'dors mêm'pas.

- Des rêves ?

- Ouais. Des cauch'mars quoi.

Eugen se mordit la lèvre. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Snafu était plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire par ce qu'ils voyaient au quotidien. Tout ce sang, ce feu, ce bruit assourdissant de la mort qui fauche un homme tout près de soi. Un ami. Eugen lui-même s'étonnait de pouvoir encore fermer l'œil. Mais la fatigue physique l'emportait sur ses peurs, sur ses doutes et ses traumatismes. Il avait développé une espèce d'instinct de survie qui le plongeait dans un sommeil lourd, noir, muet et sans rêves dès qu'il s'allongeait un peu.

- T'dis plus rien ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Ah.

Snafu était toujours le premier à se salir les mains, faisant mine de rester impassible, toujours. Eugen se souvenait de ce moment où il avait collé une balle dans le crâne d'un Jap agonisant sous les coups de couteaux d'un soldat qui tentait de l'édenter vivant. Il avait vu Snafu faire de même, profaner des cadavres déjà dévorés par les mouches, plonger ses mains dans des mâchoires décrochées aux yeux écarquillés de folie morbide. De tels actes ne laissaient personne indifférent. Même pas Snafu et son regard de glace. Il serait marqué toute sa vie, blessé au cœur, détruit par la guerre. Il n'était pas un seul jour sans qu'Eugen regrette son engagement dans un tel bourbier. Ils étaient descendus aux enfers, comme Ulysse, mais ils n'en remonteraient jamais eux.

Doucement, il retira le fusil des mains de Snafu, remit le cran de sureté et le posa à leur pieds. Il fouilla dans la poche de ce dernier qui le regardait faire, étonné, et en sortit de petites pépites dorés. Les « trésors de guerre » de Snafu, son butin accumulé à force de pillages inhumains.

- Qu'est-ce 'tu fous ?

Sans répondre, Eugen lança les morceaux d'or loin du trou, au-dessus d'eux, d'un geste rapide et discret pour ne pas alerter les autres. Les yeux de Snafu s'agrandirent de colère, il plongea sur son coéquipier, le poing levé, et il cracha :

- T'es complèt'ment malade ! 'Spèce de fils de pute tu t'rends compte de c'ment j'en ai chié pour récup'rer ça ?

- Moins fort tu vas attirer les Japs, murmura Eugen sans bouger.

Snafu ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs furieux. Calmement, Eugen attendit qu'il lâche son col et s'éloigne de lui.

- T'es vr'ment trop con.

Eugen se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique. Il attira Snafu contre lui, une main sur sa nuque pour maintenir sa tête contre son épaule.

- Maintenant tu dors, souffla-t-il.

Snafu ne répondit pas. Mais rapidement Eugen sentit les muscles de son ami se détendre et sa respiration ralentir dans son cou.

Le jeune soldat jeta un œil sur sa montre. L'aube était encore loin.

* * *

Bawai, c'est ça d'se farcir des articles sur les souffrances des soldats pendant la guerre, ça finit par monter à la tête. Bref. Fans de The Pacific, j'vous attends au coin reviews.


End file.
